


Charm

by ZevenKorian



Series: Dengeki's Idol Story Time [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Charms, F/F, Gen, High School, Revisited drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZevenKorian/pseuds/ZevenKorian
Summary: "Dengeki's Idol Story Time" is a series in which Aqours members take turns to tell the readers an anecdote about their past.This month's topic is "charm", so Hanamaru has come to tell us about the time she made a good luck charm for Yohane to pass a difficult exam. Did she accept the charm? Did she pass?





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote it for a challenge in which you had to choose 31 topics and write about one of them every day. I only lasted 2 days because I'm weak, but that's not the point. The point is I was revisiting my drabble notebook (the same one I used to write Snow!) when I found an unpublished drabble in the very first page. And it was terribly written, so I revisited last night to publish it.
> 
> You can consider it as a birthday gift to Yoshiko if you please.

Back when we had our first exam, I remember Yoshiko not coming to the exam. Even though I didn’t want to believe she was that audacious, my first thought was she was willingly skipping the exam because she hadn’t properly studied, so she was underprepared to sit it. I texted her later that day and she told me she was just feverous, which relieved me at the time.

As time went on, I learnt Yoshiko would always, always get ill before an exam – it was like a nasty habit of her if you ask me, but I chose to believe her, because at the time I didn’t have one of those smart-phones everyone else had, so I always called her. And boy if she was ill… Her voice was pretty pitiable, even though it wasn’t always rough. Sometimes, it was just an expression of sheer pain and tiredness. Later that week, I would learn it wasn’t just a cold, but… Let’s just say  _ other things  _ that prevented her from going to school.

I thought at the time the chairwoman was very comprehensive and kind-hearted, allowing her to resit any exam she missed, despite the only proof she was ill was her mom’s word. I reckon it wouldn’t come to my knowledge it was because the chairwoman was another student until weeks later. Then, it seemed much more reasonable she was that forgiving,

The thing is… Yoshiko didn’t even bother to study! She spent the days before the exam playing games in her room, completely ignoring the textbooks until the night before.  When I told my parents about this, they said she got ill because of the stress and the lack of proper sleep piled up in her body. I don’t know… I’m not a model student, despite everyone seems to think otherwise, but I wouldn’t try to study a whole exam’s content in one night! That’s for sure!

Ok, so my story takes place in the second quarter, and it was a math exam.  Ruby’s big sister always tells me math isn’t about memory but about practice – nonetheless, do you really think Yoshiko would practice for the exam? I didn’t, so I thought I had to help her somehow.

As always, she fell sick and didn’t sit math. From that day onward, I worked on a little charm to help her do well in the exam, because – if Ruby’s sister was right – all it took was hard work and a little luck the question wasn’t too difficult. But knowing Yoshiko, she needed a considerable boost on the luck part…

My charm was nothing especial: I stuck two pieces of golden cardboard together where I previously wrote the words “good luck” with a brush and ink. If I can be proud of something, that’s my calligraphy. I made a hole through the cardboard with a screwdriver and tied a keychain ring with a purple fabric strip – I don’t know which is her favourite colour, but I think it just fits her overall appearance.

The next day, I handed it to her. “What is this?” she asked, but I wasn’t sure she would accept it if she knew she was a charm, so I lied a little.

“Very clearly, it’s a keychain, zura,” I told her. She didn’t look quite convinced with my answer, though.

“But… Why does it say ‘good luck’? Don’t you know a little demon like me refuses good luck in general, for demons feed from the misfortune of others?”

“I just thought that you get sick pretty often, so… Perhaps it’s bad to have bad luck!”

She seemed like she was about to throw it away, which made me feel very sad. Nonetheless, upon reaching the rubbish bin, she discreetly tied the charm to her school-bag. I have to confess that filled me with glee.

She sat her exam the next day. A week after that, we would know her fate: she passed with a mark of 52 out of 100. Ok, it wasn’t an astounding score, but the exam was hard! Please, understand!


End file.
